The disclosure relates to a device for limiting the adjustability of a component, in particular a vehicle seat, to a longitudinally-running adjustment range. The longitudinally-running adjustment range is along the length of the vehicle wherein the adjustment range has a first front partial range and a second rear partial range. The disclosure also relates to a vehicle seat.
Generally, vehicle seats positioned in the front of a vehicle can be displaced forward to permit easier access to rear seats. In addition, the backrests of the vehicle seats can be folded forward. These vehicle seats are also provided with a stop device which allows the seat to return to its initial position from which the seat has been displaced toward the front. As a result, after rear seat passengers have boarded the vehicle by folding forward the seat, it is possible for the earlier adjusted position of the vehicle seat to be adopted in a simple and uncomplicated manner. Known mechanisms of this type, however, have a disadvantage in that they are constructed from a plurality of parts, so that such known mechanisms are, firstly, complicated and expensive to produce and, secondly, are liable to malfunction during the service life and are even critical to safety.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device for limiting the adjustability of a component, in particular a vehicle seat, that can be produced in a simple, easy, cost-effective manner, that can be assembled in a cost-effective manner and that is reliable during its service life.